What You Know (Beth's POV)
by wedontstandachance
Summary: This is a companion fic to "What You Know" which is in Daryl's point of view. Takes places after Beth is abducted and they are separated. Bethyl BethXDaryl
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Oh."

The word hung in the air, thick and heavy. Beth's mind reeled as she tried to get a grasp on what Daryl had just admitted to her, and what that actually meant. Daryl Dixon, the stubborn cynic who didn't believe that there could possibly be any good people left in this world changed his mind because of her. _Her._

They were staring at each other now, both at a loss for what to say. She and Daryl had definitely grown closer since they'd burned down the moonshine house, and Daryl's demons, together. Although, Beth never imagined that he could feel anything besides friendship for her, if that was what this meant. And as she looked into his eyes she could see something there that wasn't before. Then it all clicked into place for her. Letting her use his crossbow, letting her hug him, letting her hold his hand, giving her a piggy back ride when she was fine walking on her own, whisking her up into his arms and carrying her up the stairs to a meal he had set for them? She'd never seen him act this way with anyone before. He'd never let anyone get that close. And that was the reason for the, "Oh."

She wasn't embarrassed, or disgusted, or put off by that thought though. What she was feeling now could best be described as shock. She'd always admired Daryl. Looked up to him even, but she never let her feelings go beyond that. He was _Daryl Dixon_ for god's sake. It could never happen. He would never be interested in her in that way. She was just some kid to him.

The group relied on him and even though he saw himself as an outcast among them, she'd always thought of him as part of the family. Their small, broken family. But now that family was gone, and it was just them. They only had one another to rely on now, and Beth had to admit it was getting hard _not_ to feel that way towards him. Not like in a 'last two people left on the planet' sort of way though, but on a deeply emotional level. She'd helped him conquer his demons, and he helped her find her strength. She just felt better with him. They worked well together as a pair, and now that Beth was thinking about it, possibly something more.

Thankfully, the growing tension in the room was broken by the sound of the dog that had shown up earlier making noise outside of the house.

Daryl broke their gaze and stood up, "I'll give that mutt one more chance." He headed off toward the front door.

Beth hoped that he was able to get it to come in this time. It'd be nice to be able to play with a dog again. She'd done it all the time back when her daddy was still working as a vet, before this new world. Her heart seized up at the memory of her father. His death was still a fresh wound. She pushed the memory away. She didn't get to be upset. They lost people every day. That was the world now. She just had to keep on going.

Then she heard Daryl scream her name, panicked. Something was wrong.

"Beth!" he called out.

She grabbed his crossbow, and as quickly as she could on her hurt foot, ran toward the front door. She was just rounding the corner when he called for her again.

"Beth!"

She quickly turned the corner and could see why he was so panicked. A group of Walkers was pressed up against the door that Daryl was struggling to keep closed. They locked eyes and she tossed him the bow.

"Run, Beth!" he screamed at her. "Run!"

"I'm not gonna leave you!" she cried.

"Don't worry about me! I'll meet you outside! Now go!" he stepped back, letting the Walkers in. Arrows started to fly. Beth did as she was told, and ran.

Ignoring the pain that flared in her ankle, Beth darted from the house and down toward the gravel road they had passed walking in. She narrowly avoided being grabbed by a Walker by zig-zagging out of its path. She stopped running only when she made it onto the road, then whipped back around and watched the house intently. She silently prayed for Daryl. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't make it, and not just in terms of survival either. Daryl had become part of her during the time they'd spent together. He brought out strength that she didn't even know she had, and if he didn't make it out of that house . . . she honestly didn't know if she could go on.

She stood there for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few moments, feelings completely useless. She should have been in there helping him! But with her ankle she was more of a liability then assistance. She knew that, he knew that. Daryl was tough, he was smart. He'd make it out.

Then Beth felt someone watching her, and heard gravel crunching beneath someone's feet as they moved behind her. Beth exhaled in relief. She turned around expecting it to be Daryl, wondering how he could have gotten out of the house without her seeing. Her relief quickly evaporated though, because the person behind her was not Daryl. Standing in front of her was a man who was much larger than she was. She dropped her bag in surprise, and turned around and moved to run back toward the house, toward Daryl. He grabbed her from behind and started forcing her in the direction of a parked car she hadn't noticed in her mad dash out of the house. She tried to cry out for Daryl, but the man clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her scream.

She felt him rip the gun from her waist and chuck it. She fought him with everything she had, kicking and punching the entire way. He didn't loosen his grip. The man struggled as he pushed her into the back seat of the car, slapping her across the face in the process. He finally managed to shove her in and slam the door. She grabbed the handled and yanked, but it was no use. The doors were locked. He jumped into the front seat, put the car in drive, and began speeding away from the house. Away from Daryl.

"Please!" Beth pleaded between sobs. "Let me out! Let me go! Please!"

"Shut up!" the man barked at her.

Then she saw him. Daryl was running toward where she had just previously been standing. He stopped and looked around for her, and then noticed her dropped bag at his feet. Then he looked up and saw the car speeding away with Beth inside.

"Daryl!" she yelled through her tears, banging on the back window. "Daryl!"

His faced contorted in fear, and she saw him mouth her name as he yelled for her. He took off running after the car, but he was too slow compared to the speeding car. She watched him run after her until the car turned and he was out of her sight, banging on the window and screaming for him the entire time.

"Shut up!" the driver commanded again.

"Where are you taking me!" she screamed at him. "Let me go!"

He ignored her. She banged on the windows, kicked at the doors, did anything she could to try and break free. All of her efforts were futile. Who was this man? What did her want? Where was he taking her? These questions swirled around in Beth's mind as they drove. If he wanted to kill her he would have done it already, so he must have been taking her for some other reason. Where had he even come from? Had he been following them? Watching them?

Then she thought of the dog. It was strange seeing a dog, not many were left nowadays. Most had probably died of starvation or been eaten by Walkers at this point. And the house, it was so clean. Like someone had been taking care of it. There was food neatly stored in the cabinet that looked like someone had just placed it there, without even one spec of dust on it. What if it had all been a trap to lure them to stay, and then have Walkers attack?

Beth didn't understand why anyone would want to do that to another person, but with what she'd seen in this new world she wasn't sure if it surprised her. Yes, there were still good people but there were also horrible people. Her mind drifted again to the Governor, and then the memory of him chopping off her father's head.

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She leaned forward to speak to the man.

"Please, sir," she said softly, "where are you taking me? What do you want?"

He ignored her again, keeping his eyes fixed on the road as if she wasn't even there. She leaned back into the cracked leather of the backseat and stared out the window. They were far from Daryl now. There was no way he'd be able to find her before this man did whatever he had planned for her. She wished suddenly that Maggie was here with her. She'd know what to do, she could get them out. Anyone else from the group could get themselves out of this situation probably. Oh course it had to be her, the weakest of them all that got taken. Thinking about the others made her eyes well up again. She had no idea if they were even alive. It really could be just her and Daryl left. She almost resigned right then and accepted her fate.

Then she recalled Daryl's face after he realized she'd been taken. How he'd taken off running after the car he couldn't possibly catch. How he was still running even after they had turned the corner and he'd been ripped from her sight. Hell, he was probably still looking for her now. He was the most stubborn person she knew, and doubted he'd give up that easily. She took a deep breath, and decided no. She would not be giving up. She couldn't leave Daryl alone if they truly were the only survivors from the prison. She couldn't do that to him. She would go down swinging if she had to. That's what Daryl taught her, and that's what she would do. She wouldn't be the weak link anymore. She was strong.

She shifted in her seat and flexed her ankle. It still was throbbing. She winced in pain and reached down to rub it. Her hand came in contact with something smooth and cold. Her knife. She'd forgotten all about it strapped around her ankle. Then she got an idea. She slowly slid it out of its holding, careful not to move too much and alert her captor. Then she slid it up her leg and tucked it under her butt.

It was a few moments later that the car began to slow. It came to a stop in front of a small, rundown house and from the looks of it, no one else was home. The man turned the car off, and got out. Then he began walking around to her side to open the door. She quickly grasped the hilt of the knife in her fist and got herself ready.

When he opened the door he was unprepared when she lunged at him, driving the knife as deep as it would go in to his heart. He clasped his chest and stumbled backwards, making unpleasant gurgling sounds as he went. He fell backwards and landed on the ground with a thump. Beth quickly scrambled out of the backseat. She climbed on top of him, and took her knife and drove it into his skull. His sounds stopped all together.

She climbed off of him, panting heavily and dropped to the ground a few feet away. Once the adrenaline had worn off she looked over at the dead body of the man who had taken her, and broke down into tears. She had killed him. She, Beth Greene, had killed a living, breathing human being. It wasn't at all like killing a Walker. They were already dead, she knew that. This was different. This man had been alive, _and she killed him_. Sobs wracked her body. She tried to tell herself it was in self-defense, that he was going to hurt her, but it didn't help. She had taken a life.

Then she heard Daryl's voice in her head, telling her to pull herself together. The sun was beginning to come up. She needed to get out of here, back to Daryl. She couldn't stay here. She was exposed, and if he had friends and they came home she was screwed. Slowly, she rose to her feet. She grasped her knife in her hand, and with shaky legs and a throbbing ankle, began walking back the way she came.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I have really been neglecting this story. At first it was just because of nerves leading up to the finale, but then life just got in the way. So, sorry about that! Anyway, here's the long overdue second chapter!**

Beth wasn't sure how long she'd been walking. After stumbling away from her fallen captor she had walked along without much regard of her surroundings, dazed. She was still trying to process what had just happened to her. What she had done. She only could tell that she had been walking for some time judging by the throb of her ankle. It didn't so much hurt now, but rather was uncomfortable. In any other situation she'd still have been resting it, but that wasn't an option currently.

She only had one thing on her mind, one goal, find Daryl Dixon.

She was lucky she hadn't encountered any Walkers, _or people_ she thought with a cringe, as she was basically useless at this point. She was exhausted physically and mentally.

By the height and angel of the sun she could tell it was late in the day, as it was completing its arch across the sky. Dusk almost. As this thought passed through her mind she froze.

The entire day had nearly passed. How had she not come across Daryl yet? If he was truly headed in her direction like she thought, how had they not crossed paths already? She was still a bit shaky on her feet, and knew she wasn't making practically good time, but Daryl had been running. Both of their efforts surly should have brought them together by now.

Her mind began to race. What if something happened to him? What if he'd been ambushed by Walkers? Or worse people. She shuddered at the thought. Beth still believed there were good people in the word, there had to be, but there were also very bad people. She knew that from now own her views of humanity would be drastically changed. She was already becoming wary of encountering anyone new. The thought caused her stomach to roll and she felt nauseous.

Her pulse sped up at the thought. Then she pushed it from her head. Feeling sorry for herself and breaking down now wasn't going to help her find Daryl_. _She tried not to, but found herself thinking deep in the darkest part of her mind, _if there was anything left to find_. She rubbed her temples furiously as if trying to scrub the dirty thought from her head.

She could feel her heart pounding furiously against her ribcage, and could hear the blood rushing in her ears. Daryl Dixon was not dead. He made it out of a house _filled_ with Walkers by himself. There was no way. Beth refused to believe it. She stood by the declaration she had made to him weeks ago. He was going to be the last man standing.

She turned in a circle inspecting her surroundings, trying desperately to recall seeing any of it before out of the car window. However, she couldn't remember having seen any of it. She hadn't been paying much attention to the scenery as they drove. She cursed under her breath. How much stupider could she have been? Anyone else would remember to keep an eye on where they were if they'd been kidnapped, but of course Beth hadn't.

She was useless.

Had she gone the wrong way? Had her captor taken another turn and she hadn't realized? Truthfully, she didn't know. She realized she'd stumbled upon a crossroad and laughed bitterly at the irony. She plopped down on the ground, defeated. She had no idea what to do now.

She sat there for a while with her head in her hands. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just keep wandering around searching for Daryl. For all she knew he'd gone in a different direction and every step she took was a step further away from him. She couldn't track him either. He'd only just started teaching her and she was in no way skilled enough to track Daryl, hunter extraordinaire and master of stealth. She felt helpless.

She knew that where she was sitting wasn't safe. She was out in the open, too exposed. If anyone came along she'd have no chance of going unnoticed. However, she couldn't bring herself to move. She was prepared to sit there and mope until she figured out what to do.

Then she heard a rustling in the trees. Her entire body tensed. She stood immediately as a walker stumbled out of the forest. Beth sighed in relief. One Walker she could handle. She began walking forward to take care of it when she heard more moans and gurgling coming from within the trees. Behind the singular Walker that emerged first, came a small herd.

Beth began backing up frantically, but she'd been spotted. A Walker lunged at her and she stabbed it in the head and it fell to the ground with a thud. Another was right behind it. She fought them as best she could while simultaneously backing up trying to get away. She didn't see the branch on the ground and tripped over it, falling onto her back.

She scrambled backwards as a Walker came down on her. She screamed as it flailed on top of her. She stabbed it in the head when it was just mere inches from her neck. One more second and she'd have been a goner. She threw the Walker off of her and got up quickly. She turned on her heel and ran into the woods opposite where the Walkers had emerged from.

Up until recently the only Walkers Beth had killed had been behind the safety of the prison fence, and while she was with Daryl she was ashamed to admit it but he did most of the killing. The most she'd ever taken on by herself was maybe one or two, and Daryl had always been there as back up. She knew she stood no chance against a pack like this, so she did the only thing she could do. She ran.

They were right behind her, but she was faster than they were. She was able to dart through the trees, ignoring the pain in her ankle. Eventually, their noises became just a distant hum. Confidant that she had lost them, Beth slowed a bit and looked over her shoulder to make sure. That's when she collided with something hard.

Beth fell to the ground landing on her butt, and before she could even react she felt the cold barrel of a gun press to her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, willing it to just be a dream. She did not escape her kidnapper only to be taken hostage again or killed. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at the large man looming over her.

"You should watch where you're going," he said darkly. "State your name and your business."

Beth squinted at him. Her name and business? Who was this guy?

Then she heard more movement in the trees and voices. Her heart clenched. He had a group_. _She didn't look at them though. She kept her eyes trained on the imminent danger, the man with the gun. That's what Daryl would do.

"Well?" he barked.

Then she heard a gasp from someone in the group as they rushed toward them.

"Abraham, no!" she heard a familiar voice say. "I know her! Stop!"

The gun was lowered instantly, and a figure dropped to the ground beside her. Beth looked up and found herself staring into Glenn's eyes. Her own eyes widened, not truly believing what she was seeing.

"Glenn!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck knocking them both over.

He hugged her back with equal force.

"It's so good to see you!" he said a bit choked up. "I had no idea who got out!"

She could feel her tears starting to flow steadily, "Neither did I! I had faith that me and Daryl weren't the only survivors but he—".

Glenn interrupted her, "Wait, Daryl? You're with Daryl?" he pulled away from her looking around for him.

Beth's heart clenched, "Not anymore," she said in a small broken voice. "We got separated."

"How?" Glenn asked confused.

Her hands trembled as she told him what happened. He reached out to grasp them between his own. As she told him, she could see his eyes darkening. Glenn was like an older brother to her, and like her actual brother Shawn had been, he was protective over her.

"I'll kill him," Glenn said darkly.

Beth looked down at their hands, "Too late," she said softly. Her voice trembled.

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You didn't. . ."

Beth could only nod. His expression changed completely and he looked at her in shock. He hadn't thought she'd had in her, and she couldn't blame him. She hadn't thought she did either.

She heard someone clear their throat and they both looked up. Beth suddenly remembered they weren't alone. She took in the faces of the people that surrounded her. She didn't recognize any of them which made her uneasy, but Glenn was here and if he trusted them she supposed she could too.

There were two men, the one who had pointed the gun at her, and another who had a mullet. There were also two women. One was a girl who didn't appear to be much older than her, a few years maybe. Upon further inspection Beth thought she recognized the other girl from somewhere, but in her current state she couldn't quite place her face.

Glenn helped her to her feet but stayed by her side. She was thankful for that.

"This your wife?" the big man asked addressing Glenn.

Glenn shook his head, "No this is Beth, Maggie's sister."

Out of the corner of her eye Beth saw the woman she thought she recognized shift uncomfortably.

The big man nodded and turned to address her, "I'm sorry for pointing my gun at you ma'am. You can't be too careful nowadays."

Beth looked at him warily, but nodded all the same. Wasn't that the truth.

"I'm Sergeant Abraham Ford," he said gesturing to himself. "This is Eugene, Rosita, and that back that is Tara."

Beth nodded weakly placing each face with its proper name.

The girl, Rosita, stepped forward, "I'm sorry for what happened to you," she placed a hand to Beth's arm gently, meaning to be comforting but Beth flinched away from her touch. Rosita's eyes widened in apology and she pulled back quickly.

Beth wanted to feel guilty about her reaction but couldn't quite muster the energy.

"Okay," Abraham said, "this was a touching family reunion, but let's gets a move on. We're burning daylight."

Beth looked at Glenn anxiously, "Where are you headed?"

"A camp, Terminus, we've been seeing signs along the railroad tracks. I'm hoping Maggie's there," he looked hopeful.

Beth's head snapped up at Maggie's name. As much as she wanted to see her sister, she needed to find Daryl. He had to be around here somewhere and she didn't want to stray too far and risk losing him forever. However, how was she supposed to tell that to Glenn? He obviously was anxious to find Maggie and it wasn't like he was going to let Beth go back on her own.

"Daryl," she said softly.

Glenn's expression fell, "He could have seen the signs. Maybe he's headed that way looking for you," he said trying to persuade her.

Beth bit her lip, unsure.

"You won't find him just wandering around," he pointed out. "You have better luck of him finding you."

She couldn't help but agree. She was in over her head. She knew she wouldn't be able to find him, especially on her own. Despite that though, she couldn't help but feel guilty giving up her search. _But you aren't given up_, she reminded herself, _just putting it on hold until you have a better plan and resources. _

Finally, she nodded reluctantly.

"If he's not there you have to promise to help me find him," she said to Glenn, her eyes pleading.

Glenn nodded, "Of course, Beth. Daryl's family, I want to find him too."

"Well," Abraham said stepping forward, "we 'bout ready to go then?"

Beth nodded, hoping that wherever Daryl was he was safe and that he would be able to forgive her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright so I'm kinda mad because I had already typed out a lot of the fourth chapter, but of course word crashed and deleted everything. Honestly though, it wasn't that great and I probably would have had to rewrite a bunch of it anyway so. . .oh well. I'm still mad though.**

**Nevertheless, here is chapter three! Feedback greatly appreciated as it will help me rewrite the fourth chapter!**

They'd already been walking for a few hours when Beth finally started to calm down. So far no one had tried to harm her in any way, and that was a good sign. She figured that since Glenn trusted them all they had to be at least somewhat good people. Glenn was smart and Beth trusted him. He knew what he was doing.

However, the lack of adrenaline pumping in her veins caused the discomfort in her ankle to flare up again. Little by little she began to fall behind. She didn't want to say anything to the rest of the group though. Beth knew Abraham was dead set on getting Eugene to Washington as quickly and efficiently as possible and it was highly unlikely that he'd let them stop so Beth could rest her ankle. So she stayed quiet.

While they'd been walking, Abraham had been filling her in on their little mission. Beth got the sense that he was trying to recruit her to join them without outright saying it. While the idea of actually being able to cure the virus and stop the apocalypse seemed inciting, Beth had her own mission. Find Daryl, find the rest of their family, and survive. Any world saving missions would have to wait, because if she didn't have her family the world wasn't worth living in anyway.

She was unsure how anyone could possibly have known what caused this, but if Eugene really did then just . . . wow. She tried to imagine what it would be like to have a real life again. Things obviously wouldn't be like they were before, Beth had to assume a large portion of the population had been killed, but things could still be good. A cure to the virus would mean that people wouldn't turn into Walkers anymore when they died. No new Walkers would mean that once the remaining ones were killed, real life could resume. She mulled over that thought for a while. It seemed too good to be true.

She could see it though. She could see her family, the entire prison family, settling down into real houses and not having to fear for their safety constantly. Maggie and Glenn could settle down and start a family. Rick could raise Carl and Judith properly and they could have actual childhoods. Her and Daryl could . . . No. She wasn't thinking about that now. She had no idea where their conversation in the kitchen would have led and she didn't want to jump to conclusions and risk embarrassing herself.

She pushed her happy fantasy away. She had no time for daydreams that would probably never even come true. She didn't need a fantasy life. She just needed her family back.

Her ankle had caused her to end up at the back of the group and she was now walking next to Tara. She gave her a small smile and Tara smiled back sheepishly. Beth stared at her and tried again to place her face. Still, she came up with nothing. This was going to get on her nerves.

"Is your ankle okay?" Tara asked quietly.

"Yeah," Beth lied.

"Maybe we could stop?" They were a little behind that rest of the group so no one heard them.

"No," Beth said firmly.

"I know you wanna find that guy," she began cautiously, "but you aren't doing yourself any favors with that ankle. You'll regret it later."

Beth merely shrugged.

Tara took a deep breath, "Well if you don't wanna stop, can I at least help you along?"

Beth peered at her guardedly as Tara slowly inched her arm around Beth's waist, taking some of the weight off her bad ankle. She tensed, but couldn't deny that her ankle felt better. Tara gave her a questioning look and Beth nodded slowly and placed her arms around the girl's shoulders. They walked along like that for a few moments before Beth spoke again.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Tara smiled, "Don't mention it."

XXX

"So, how long until we get to this camp?" Beth asked after they'd been walking for another few hours. Thanks to Tara her ankle felt much better and she was able to walk a bit on her own without it bothering her so much.

` "Well," Abraham said, "we had a bit of a setback recently. We'd been walking along the tracks, but we caught sight of a group of men. Rough looking ones too, so I thought it best to avoid them, to protect the mission. So we headed into the woods to travel within the cover of the trees and got . . . turned around."

Rosita laughed, "More like really lost," she said looking pointedly at Eugene.

"Not lost, just a little off course and I corrected us," Eugene said defensively.

"Lost," Rosita reiterated. "You think for a big smart scientist who's supposed to save the world you'd be able to at least read a damn map."

"I may or may not have been holding it upside down," he said casually.

Rosita just shook her head.

"Anyway," Glenn said, "it should be about another day until we get back to the tracks."

Beth raised an eyebrow, "Wow, so you must have been really lost."

Glenn shrugged, "It all worked out though. We found you."

She smiled at him. It was nice having at least part of her family back with her, but she still missed Daryl something awful.

XXX

Once it starting getting dark the group stopped for the night. After eating a meager dinner, they all began to settle in for the night. Glenn and Tara position themselves on either side of Beth, for which she was thankful. Eugene positioned himself slightly away from the rest of them with his back against a tree. He was already beginning to doze off.

Rosita plopped down next to Abraham, who had volunteered to take watch. She leaned into his side and he smiled at her softly. Beth realized they were together and felt a pang of jealously rise up. She wanted something like that, and here she was just realizing she had feelings for Daryl and he was nowhere in sight.

Although, for a moment she was almost glad he wasn't. What if Beth had jumped to conclusions in thinking that Daryl had feelings for her? What if she let her own feelings get in the way of what was actually happening and they twisted the reality of the situation, letting them cloud her judgment? She hoped she was wrong about that because if it were true she was going to feel pretty stupid when they were finally back together.

It was only _when_ now, not _if._ She had convinced herself that Daryl was definitely alive. He was just currently lost to her. She held onto that thought as she drifted off, letting sleep take her.

XXX

_Beth opened her eyes and didn't recognize where she was. _

_ She sat up and found that she was in a windowless room. How had she gotten here? _

_ She tried to get up and found that she couldn't move. Her hands and feet were bound with rope. She began to panic and frantically tried to free herself._

_ Then she heard the door on the opposite side of the room open, and looked up. Her heart stopped. The man who had taken her from Daryl stepped into the room, grinning wickedly._

_ "This is impossible!" she cried. "I killed you!"_

_ He chuckled darkly, "Well Sweetheart, it appears you didn't."_

_ He began to move across the room toward her. She scrambled backwards until her back collided with the wall._

_ "Get away from me!" she screamed at him. _

_ He knelt down in front of her, his hands moving to the waistband of her jeans. _

_ "No!" she screamed. "Help! Someone help me!"_

_ "No one can hear you here," the man said looking into her eyes. "It's just the two of us. We're gonna have some fun."_

_ He began shimmying her pants down over her hips. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly praying for the man to disappear. This couldn't be happening to her. She'd gotten away. She'd saved herself. She called out for the only person she thought could help her. _

_ "Daryl!" she cried through her tears. "Daryl please!"_

Beth felt gentle hands shaking her awake. She bolted upright, breathing raggedly. She was drenched in sweat and her eyes were wild. She had her knife wrapped tightly in her hand, and had almost slashed Tara with it who was watching her in concern. She moved out of the way quickly just missing Beth's knife sliding across her cheek.

"Shush," she heard Tara saying. "You're okay. It was just a nightmare. You're okay."

Beth reached up and touched her face and realized she had been crying in her sleep. She saw Abraham look over at them, his eyes questioning. Tara raised a hand letting him know that she had it, and he turned back to watching the trees. Beth looked down at Glenn lying next to her and Eugene across form her, both still asleep. She hadn't managed to wake either of them up so she must not have been screaming in her sleep. Tara must have already been awake.

Tara placed a comforting hand on Beth's arm and she flinched away from her touch, "You're okay," she said again.

"He had me. He was going to. . ." she broke off with a sob.

Tara pulled Beth against her chest slowly, wrapping her in a gentle hug, and Beth let her.

"He can't hurt you. He's dead," she reminded Beth soothingly.

Beth nodded roughly. Tara was right. He was dead and Beth had killed him. He couldn't get her ever again.

Beth's heart rate slowed and her breathing slowly became normal again. Tara released her, but stayed close which Beth was thankful for. Beth was unable to fall back asleep, and she wasn't sure that she even wanted to. They sat together like that until the sun came up.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth hadn't dared to close her eyes since her nightmare. Every time she did she could see her captor's face smiling at her wickedly. It had been nearly a week since she'd gotten a good night's sleep, and that was when she'd still been with Daryl. At this point, Beth didn't know how she was still on her feet. She was effectively running on fumes. The only thing that kept her going was the hope that she would soon be reunited with her family.

Glenn was beginning to notice that she wasn't sleeping, and Beth could see the growing concern in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He hadn't woken up the other night when she had her nightmare, but she had to assume either Tara or Abraham had told him about it because he'd been especially attentive to her since then. Always making sure she'd had enough to eat, that her ankle was feeling okay, and even trying his best to keep her spirits up. He never said anything about it specifically to her though. He never brought up Daryl either. Beth assumed he was nervous about saying the wrong thing and setting her off.

She appreciated his efforts no matter how futile she found them. She knew she wouldn't be okay again for a long time. The only thing that could make things better was Beth seeing her family again. These last few months had been emotionally draining for her, and for everyone else.

After the Governor had stormed the prison and killed her father and caused everyone to scatter Beth felt like a cloth that was beginning to unravel. The only thing that had been keeping her together was Daryl, and he was nowhere to be found. She ached for him. She wasn't sure what it was about Daryl's presence, but it calmed her. It made her stronger. It made her better.

When they'd left the prison, her and Daryl had barely been friends, but along the way they'd become so much more. She didn't know what exactly, since they hadn't exactly gotten the chance to talk about it yet, but whatever their relationship was now it was one of the strongest she'd ever had. He'd become a part of her, and with them being separated she felt that part of herself was missing.

They'd managed to find the train tracks again late yesterday afternoon. They'd made camp, and had gotten an early start toward Terminus that morning.

Abraham had taken point, and was talking up ahead of the group. Rosita was a few feet behind him, then Eugene and Glenn. Beth and Tara hung at the back. Tara had barely left Beth's side since her nightmare, and Beth had to admit that she was grateful. Tara gave off a calming presence. It was unlike what she had with Daryl, but for now it was enough. She helped Beth keep going. After Tara had helped Beth take some of the weight off her ankle, it was feeling much better. Now all she felt was a dull ache, which was manageable enough.

Up ahead, Beth saw Abraham freeze. He held up a hand to halt the rest of the group. Beth gripped her knife, preparing herself for a fight if need be.

"What is it?" Rosita hissed. "Walkers?"

Abraham shook his head, "I hear yelling."

Beth could see Glenn's eyes widen, "Same group we saw the other day?"

Eugene interjected, "No, they wouldn't be anywhere around here now. We lost a lot of time being lost in the woods, and they should be long gone."

Abraham nodded in agreement.

"So you admit that we were lost," Rosita teased quietly.

Eugene just glared at her.

"So, what now?" Tara asked.

Abraham thought for a moment, "I suppose I'll go check it out. See what kind of people they are. Maybe recruit them for the mission."

"I'm going with you," Rosita piped in.

Abraham looked at her, doing his best to hide a small smile that was tugging on his lips. He nodded at her knowing it was no use trying to tell her no.

"Okay, the rest of you hang back. We'll come get you if it's safe."

Beth saw them disappear as they walked out of the cover of the trees.

Glenn looked around the group, "No way we're doing that, right?"

He headed in the direct Abraham and Rosita went and Eugene followed close behind. Tara raised her eyebrows at Beth, and Beth nodded warily. She didn't hear the sound of a struggle or screams so figured it was safe enough. Even so, she gripped her knife tightly.

She moved to take a step forward, and stumbled. Lack of sleep paired with psychical and mental exhaustion was finally taking its toll on her. Tara reached out and caught her, putting an arm around her waist. Beth slipped an arm over her shoulder, and the pair headed towards where their friends had gone.

After Beth emerged onto the tracks, she barely had time to look around before someone tackled her. She gripped her knife tightly and prepared to fight off whoever it was, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my god! Beth! Are you alright? What happened to you?" Maggie cried, gripping Beth tightly.

Beth almost couldn't believe her eyes and ears. After not seeing her sister so long, she couldn't quite believe that she was here and hugging Beth tightly.

"Maggie!" she cried gripping her with equal force. "You're alive!"

"I was so worried!" she cried.

"I'm okay," Beth said weakly, and she wasn't even really lying. With Maggie here, she could feel a weight being lifted off her chest. She was so happy to see that her sister was still alive. She needed her now more than ever. Now there was only one thing missing.

Then she heard it. The voice that she'd been aching for since he'd been ripped away from her.

"Beth."

She heard her name fall from his lips so softly she wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't become so accustomed to it.

Her head whipped up and scanned the crowd of people she now realized was gathered around her. She was overjoyed to see that nearly her entire family was there. She didn't stop to greet them now though, now she was just interested in one person. Her eyes found him, and the feeling that she felt then was indescribable. Feelings of joy, relief and longing all washed over her at once.

She untangled herself from Maggie abruptly, needing to feel him, to touch him. Needing to make sure that he was real, that this was real.

"Daryl," she cried surging forward, forgetting how weak she was.

She stumbled and he reached out to catch her, and crushed her against his chest. She threw her arms around his shoulders, and clutched him tightly, fearing that if she let go he would vanish.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry!"

He placed a hand on her cheek and he tilted her face up toward him, "Why the hell are you sorry? I should be the one saying sorry."

His husky voice sounded like music to her. How she had missed that voice. She was so relieved to hear him say those words, and to learn that he wasn't angry with her for letting herself get taken.

"I shoulda fought harder, but he ambushed me! Before I knew what was happening I was in the backseat of that car! I saw you chasing after me!" she leaned into his chest. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

He looked down at her incredulously and looked like he wanted to say more, but she saw him notice something out of the corner of his eyes. He abruptly pulled her from his chest and stood her next to him. She was momentarily hurt, but it disappeared when he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. She was confused until she noticed that every eye in the group was trained on them. She looked up at Daryl and saw that his cheeks were slightly red, and she smiled softly.

Beth saw Carl step forward and she smiled at him. She was glad to see he was still alive, however upon further examination of the group, she didn't see Judith with them. Her chest tightened. Although, biologically Judith wasn't hers, she was in every other sense. Beth was the one who stayed up with her in the middle of the night, fed her, changed her, and played with her. If what she was thinking was actually true, if Judith was . . . gone, Beth wanted to cry. She wanted to break down right then and mourn the last shred of innocence this world had to offer, but she didn't. She was too tired.

Carl was directly in front of her now, "Beth what happened?" he said looking at her in concern.

Beth could only imagine what she looked like at the moment, and what the group must have been thinking about her ragged appearance.

"Hey Carl," Beth said reaching out to take his hand.

She'd have to tell them. She'd have to tell her family what had happened to her. What she had been forced to do. She knew from this moment on, once they knew, they wouldn't look at her the same way. She wasn't the same helpless girl they'd left at the prison.

She took a deep breath and began shakily, "I assume Daryl told you about what happened . . . before?"

She looked up at him questioning and he nodded. She nodded back at him and he gave her an encouraging squeeze.

She continued more evenly, "I was waiting for Daryl outside the funeral home. I heard someone behind me and I turned around expecting it to be him, but it wasn't. The man took my gun and forced me into the back of the car. I could see you running after the car. I begged him to stop, but he just told me to shut up," she looked at Daryl, tears starting to fall. She'd never seen him look so angry and upset as he did then staring down at her.

"I tried to escape, but he locked all the doors. I couldn't. Then I felt the knife strapped to my ankle," she said gravely.

She didn't mention the fact that she'd almost given up. That wasn't something they needed to know.

"We drove for a while, and he pulled up in front of this house. When he came around to get me out of the car I . . . I stabbed him. I had no choice," she looked around the group and saw mixed expressions of pity, sadness, anger, and shock. "I killed him. I had no choice. . ."

Daryl's arm hugged her waist almost uncomfortably tight, but she didn't mind. It reminded her that he was here, and if he was here then she would be okay.

"I found Glenn, and the rest is history," she finished quietly.

She looked up at Maggie and found her sister looking at her with so much sadness and guilt in her eyes. She wanted to reach out and hold her, but couldn't bring herself to leave Daryl's side. It was almost as if their contact was pumping strength back into her. She already felt better, safer.

"He didn't tell you what he wanted with you?" Maggie asked softly.

Beth shook her head. No he hadn't. He hadn't said anything to her besides that. She had no idea what he wanted with her, and she never would. She knew that question would haunt her for the rest of her life. It would keep her up at night. It would always be there in the back of her head. What had he wanted with her?

She wondered if it was better that she didn't know.

By unspoken agreement, camp was set for the night. After Beth's story no one was up for traveling any farther that day.

**AN: Okay, so after rewriting this chapter I have to admit that I liked it a lot better than what I had originally so it was almost a blessing in disguise that the other chapter was deleted lol. I see there being about two or three more chapters after this one. Anyway, feedback appreciated as always, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello! There will be one more chapter after this one. Although, that may not be the end of this story. I'm considering doing a sequel in both Beth and Daryl's POV's together. Let me know if any of you would be interested in that, yeah?**  
**Anyway, sorry this chapters a bit short, but I thought this would be a good place to end it. Feedback appreciated as always! The last chapter should be up in a few days!**

Since they'd been reunited, Beth had pretty much been glued to Daryl's side. She refused to leave him even for a moment, out of fear that if she took her eyes off him he'd be taken from her again. Much to Beth's satisfaction, she could tell it wasn't just her that felt that way either. Even when she wasn't looking at him, Beth could feel Daryl's gaze on her. She'd caught herself grinning like an idiot more than once, and had quickly wiped it away each time before anyone noticed.

Maggie had stayed close as well, which Beth was also glad for. Although, her attention wasn't focused solely on Beth. She had just gotten Glenn back as well, so most of her time was being spent on him. Beth didn't mind though. She knew that without Glenn as a distraction, Maggie would have been more observant when it came to Beth and Daryl's changed dynamic, and would have been asking questions.

Especially since Beth was currently sitting pressed up against his side with her head on his shoulder. Lucky for her though, Glenn and Maggie were currently too wrapped up in one another speaking softly and making moony eyes at each other for Maggie to be paying Beth and Daryl much mind. If she did ask, Beth had no idea what she would even tell her. It wasn't like her and Daryl had exactly defined their relationship.

She was surprised when he'd allowed her to sit so close to him, and even more surprised when he'd let her rest her head on his shoulder. Although, no one in the group was really paying much attention to them. They were all just happy that more of their own had made it out of the prison alive, and were back with the group. Everyone was just too tired to care much about anything besides food or sleep, so that may have had something to do with Daryl allowing her to get so close. Whatever, it was Beth didn't care. She was grateful.

Abraham had volunteered to take watch. He trusted no one but himself to be able to protect Eugene, and Beth couldn't blame him. If she had been the one in charge of protecting the man who could save the planet she didn't know if she'd trust anyone else either. She glanced at Daryl who was staring into the fire beside her. Well, maybe she'd trust one other person.

She smiled. He always looked so serious when he was thinking about something.

One by one people began drifting off into sleep. Soon it was just her, Daryl, Abraham left awake. Abraham wasn't paying any attention to them, and instead was staring out into the night intently.

With no prying eyes, Daryl was able to let himself relax. He lowered himself into a more comfortable position, and Beth adjusted herself accordingly. She wiggled beneath Daryl's arm and placed her head on his chest. He began to stroke her back lightly, and Beth was sure he could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest. If he could though, he hid it well. His expression remained neutral.

"I'm sorry, Beth," he whispered after a long moment of silence.

"It ain't your fault. You were trying to protect me," she assured him. "You took on all those Walkers by yourself. You were so brave."

"Was nothing," Daryl mumbled, being modest. He never wanted to believe how truly amazing he was.

They were quiet for a long moment. Beth figured if she was ever going to truly talk about this with anyone it was going to here and now, with him.

She spoke softly, "I killed that man, Daryl."

His hand stilled on her back, and he pressed it into her, pushing her against him firmly.

"You had no other choice," he mumbled against her hair. "It's kill or be killed in this world."

She knew he was right. This was the world now, you either adapted or you died.

She sighed sadly, "Doesn't mean I feel good about it."

"That's because you're one of the good ones," he said almost inaudibly, but Beth heard.

She ducked her head and smiled against his chest.

If Daryl still believed she was still a good person after what she'd done, she'd have to believe it too. He didn't just throw that around lightly.

Here next to Daryl, here with her family, she felt safe. She felt happy. They'd all lost so much, and had to do so many awful things to survive, and yet here they all were together still able to smile and laugh after all the horrors they'd seen.

At that moment Beth resolved not to let what happened break her.

She would let it empower her. She would relish in the fact the she, Beth Greene, had been able to save herself. All on her own, no one helping her or babying her. Alone.

After making her decision, she felt the remaining weight left around her heart begin to disappear. If she let this one thing break her now, she might as well just give up. Weak people didn't last long in this world, and Beth wasn't weak. She'd told Daryl that he would be the last man standing, and she vowed to try her hardest to be standing right there with him.

His comment reminded her of the conversation they'd been having right before she was taken, which gave her an idea. Her eyes gleamed wickedly as she spoke again.

"So are we gonna finish that conversation we were having before everything happened?" she prompted.

"What conversation?" he said playing dumb.

"You know," she pressed.

He mumbled something incomprehensibly like he had the last time they'd spoken about this. She wasn't about to let him get away with it again before getting a straight answer out of him.

"Don't you play that game with me again, Dixon!" she said in a playfully stern voice.

"What about the conversation?" he asked giving in.

"I really made you believe there was still good people?" she asked, suddenly shy.

He was quiet for a long time. So long that Beth thought that he had fallen asleep. She began to feel sleep claiming her as well. It had been so long since she'd been able to close her eyes without those horrible images popping into her brain, but now she was here with Daryl, with her family, she knew she was safe again. She let herself begin to drift.

"Maybe just one," she heard Daryl said quietly.

She sighed happily and snuggled in closer to him. Then she let sleep take her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here it is, the last chapter! I am so thankful for the kind words/kudos/reviews/favorites this story has received! **  
**Just giving you all a heads up in saying that I did steal some sections right from the piece that's written in Daryl's POV (my story What You Know in case you haven't read it) but I figured what the hey its the same story, the same stuff happens in that one, and I wrote it so why not? I only did it a little though, and it is changed to include Beth's reactions to certain things etc.**  
**Anywho, join me at the bottom for more notes, but in the meantime enjoy!**

When Beth woke up she expected Daryl to still be lying beside. When he wasn't she began to panic. She sat bolt upright and looked around wildly until she spotted him. He was a few feet away packing up his gear. Beth sighed in relief, and tried to hide the blush she felt rising to her cheeks. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it before turning his attention back to his work. She knew that Daryl would want to keep a little distance between them today to avoid attention from the others.

The group was just starting to wake up, and were milling about the camp packing up their belongings and starting their days. Beth stood up and stretched her body, shaking off the aches that sleeping on the ground had caused. She bent down and began gathering up her stuff and putting it into her backpack.

Maggie walked up next to her.

"How are you today?" she asked.

Beth smiled. "I'm good." She wasn't even lying.

Maggie smiled and then moved in to hug her, "I just missed you so much."

Beth hugged her back, "I missed you too. I was so scared I'd never see you again and after Daddy . . . I really needed my big sister." Beth's eyes were beginning to mist up, and she looked up at Maggie to see hers doing the same.

"The Governor is dead, and we still have each other. That's what matters. Daddy would want us to go on," Maggie said wiping a stray tear off Beth's cheek.

"The Governor's dead?" Beth asked quietly.

Maggie smiled sadly, "Yes he is. Michonne told me."

Beth rubbed at her eyes, "Thank god."

Maggie nodded fiercely, "That bastard got what was coming to him."

The group was beginning to head out. Beth saw Daryl watching her from a few meters away, waiting to her and Maggie to catch up.

"I think they're waiting for us," Beth said gesturing to the others.

Maggie chuckled, "Guess we better get going."

She took Beth's hand, and the pair walked ahead to join the rest of the group.

They walked on for a few hours before they encountered a sign for Terminus. However, they weren't alone. Beth squinted her eyes and gasped when she saw two familiar figures studying the sign.

Up ahead, she saw Rick tense, "Carol? Tyreese?" he called ahead to them.

The pair turned around, and took in the group with surprised and happy expressions on their faces. Tyreese grinned broadly when he saw Sasha, and surged forward to wrap her in a hug.

"Sasha!" he called out to her. She hugged him back with tears filling her eyes.

"Thank god you're alive!" she cried. Then she smacked his shoulder. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Beth smiled at the reunion, and then shifted her attention back to Carol. She was hanging back, looking at Rick warily. She had a bundle of cloth in her arms. Beth saw her take a deep breath and step forward.

"Rick," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

Beth saw Rick eyeing her darkly. Carol shifted the bundle, and Beth could now see that it wasn't just cloth. It was Judith wrapped in a blanket. Beth could have cried in relief. Judith was alive. She noticed at the same time Rick did.

He stared at Judith in disbelief and took a few shaky steps forward. Carl, who had been watching the scene closely, surged forward past his father and wrapped Judith in his arms. He hugged her tightly and began to cry. Rick watched both his children together for a moment as if he wasn't sure if it was real, and then lunged forward and wrapped them both in his arms.

Beth stood back and watched the family reunion with tears in her eyes. They were all here. Nearly everyone from their family was finally back together after being apart for so long. She looked over at Maggie and Glenn who also had tears in their eyes. Maggie reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

She felt someone brush her back, and turned around to see Daryl walking past her toward Carol. She smiled at him as he went. She watched him walk up to Carol and speak to her for a moment before placing a hand on her shoulder. Carol leaned her cheek against it.

Beth suddenly found herself wondering if she should be jealous, and then pushed the thought away realizing how silly she was being. Yes Carol and Daryl were good friends, but after being with them for so long she knew it didn't extend beyond that. They were both broken people, and broken people tended to gravitate toward one another. She knew how much Carol had helped Daryl, and Beth knew that Carol was a big reason why Daryl had stayed with the group. She made him believe that he was actually worth something to them. He'd needed someone and Beth was thankful that she'd been able to be there for him.

Beth saw Rick holding Judith in his arms and speaking with Tyreese in front of the map to Terminus. He kept looking down at her as if he couldn't believe she was real. A few moments later he broke away from Tyreese and addressed the group.

"I just spoke to Tyreese and he said that him and Carol were just checking this map before we walked up, and found that it's about another day or so walk to Terminus. So, with stopping for the night we should probably be able to get there by early afternoon tomorrow."

The rest of the group nodded and murmured in agreement, then began to move on.

Beth noticed Daryl walking alone up toward the front of the group, and she quickly caught up with him. She saw Maggie eye her curiously from her place next to Glenn, but Beth elected to ignore it.

"Hey," Beth said happily.

"Hey yourself," Daryl smiled at her. Then added, "Have you talked to 'er?" he gestured to Maggie.

"Not yet," she answered and made a face.

"Are ya gonna?" he inquired raising an eyebrow.

She nodded, "S'pose I'll have to."

"What are ya gonna say to 'er?" Daryl asked causally.

She eyed him coyly "What should I say?"

She almost laughed. Was Daryl really initiating the relationship talk? She was honestly shocked.

Daryl shrugged, "I dunno. Not really anything to tell that's any of her business."

She almost frowned. Guess they wouldn't be defining anything just yet. She knew he was right though. Everything was still to new and confusing for them to even think about trying to put a label on it.

Beth nodded slowly, "Fair enough. I guess I'll just tell her we got close while we was separated from the group is all."

Daryl agreed, "That's what I told Rick."

Beth raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. So, he'd talked to Rick about them? She wished she could have been there for that conversation. She would have loved to see how Daryl had handled it. She imagined a lot of grunting and mumbling had been involved.

"So what do you think Terminus is gonna be like?" she asked after a moment. The idea of going to another camp filled with new people didn't scare her anymore. She knew she would be okay now that she had her family back.

Daryl made a face. "No idea. Not sure if I trust the idea. Might be a trap."

"Or it could be a community," Beth urged. "They could be good people. Like us."

"Maybe," Daryl said gruffly. "If not, I'll protect ya."

Beth laughed and touched his arm, "I'm sure you will, my knight in shining armor," she joked.

When she pulled her hand away from his arm, it felt like she'd touched live wire. Electric.

Feeling bold, Beth brushed her fingers against his, and kept them there. They walked on like that, not quite holding hands, but it was enough.

XXX

After they'd set up camp for the night, Beth helped Tara and Carol prepare dinner. They chatted casually as they sorted through the small pile of cans and other assorted foods that the group had been carrying in their packs.

Daryl was sitting a few yards away in front of the fire. She saw Maggie begin to walk toward him with purpose, and then plop down next to him.

_Uh oh. _

They talked for a few moments before Maggie got up, patting his knee before walking away. Beth caught Daryl's eye and gave him a questioning look. He merely shrugged and went back to staring into the fire. She could have sworn he was smiling.

A few minutes later, Rick approached them holding Judith.

He looked at Beth, "Would you mind looking after Judith for a while?"

"I'd love to," Beth said holding her arms out for the toddler.

Rick smiled gratefully, and placed Judith in her arms.

"Hey, pretty girl," she said tickling Judith's stomach. "Long time no see. I missed you."

Judith cooed and smiled up at her.

Then Rick looked to Carol.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Carol nodded and stood up. Beth watched them walk a bit away from the group and begin a tense conversation. Beth looked away, not wanting to intrude.

"Beth, I need to tell you something," Tara said.

Beth looked up from Judith and found Tara staring at her looking uncomfortable.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

Tara took a deep breath, "I was with the group that stormed the prison," she said softly.

Beth blinked at her a few times. "You were with the Governor?"

Tara looked down at her lap guiltily. "He told us his name was Brian."

Beth didn't say anything. She sat in silence going over the information Tara had just given her. She had been with the Governor, the man who murdered her father. She had been with the group that destroyed her home.

Tara looked up at her. "I had no idea what he was going to do. He said he wasn't going to hurt anyone, and I stupidly believed him. Beth, you have to believe me I'm so sorry. Once I realized what he actually was . . . When he killed your father . . . I swear I didn't fire my gun at any of your people. You have to believe how awful I feel. I'm so sorry!"

Beth looked at her, ready to tear her apart. She was going to scream at her, tell the whole group what she was. She might have even punched her.

But then she looked into her eyes, and she didn't do any of those things. She could tell how sorry she was. She could see in her face how broken up she felt about what she'd done. Beth realized that it had probably taken a lot of courage for Tara to admit to her what she did. She probably figured that Beth would do all those things she wanted to initially, but she told her anyway.

"You really didn't fire at my family?" she asked slowly.

Tara shook her head, "Not one shot."

Beth smiled sadly and reached out to put an arm around her. "I forgive you."

Tara looked at her shocked, and then placed a hand on her arm. "I am so sorry about your father."

Beth nodded at her weakly, "Does anyone else know besides me?" she asked.

"Just Glenn."

"Well, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Tara said softly.

She got up and gave Beth's arm another thankful squeeze before moving over to join Rosita by the fire. Beth stayed where she was and played with Judith, making up for not having her the last few weeks.

A few moments later Rick and Carol walked back over. The air between them was still a bit awkward, but Beth could tell a lot of the tension was gone. They both seemed to be in better spirits.

"There's my girl," Rick said scooping Judith up from Beth's arms. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Beth smiled at him.

After dinner, Beth settled down next to Daryl, leaving a decent amount of space between them. She was content to sit with him just like this and just be close to him. That being said, she nearly popped a blood vessel after what he did next. He draped an arm across her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him. She was all too happy to comply, and cuddled in close beside him.

She thought back to the talk she'd seen him having with Maggie earlier and how afterward he'd been smiling. Beth had no idea what her sister had said to him but she was thankful. She'd have to remember to thank her later.

Beth nestled her head into Daryl shoulder and placed a hand on his thigh. They stayed like for the rest of the night. She was happy.

XXX

The next morning Beth and Daryl woke up tangled up in each other. They received some stares from the others of the group, but no one said anything. They were probably afraid Daryl would shoot them with his crossbow if they did.

Beth pictured him chasing after members of their group who dared to say anything about them, and laughed at the thought.

They packed up camp, and one by one they headed toward the train tracks. Beth started moving in that direction, but Daryl grabbed her arm, holding her back. They were nearly the last ones standing at the tree line.

"What is it?" she asked him confused.

"Just hold up a minute," he said nervously.

"What?" she pressed, staring into his eyes, searching. He looked like he was about to be sick. She watched him wipe his palms on his pants. He was making her nervous.

"Come here," he said pulling her behind a tree.

He took a few deep breaths as she stared on in bewilderment.

"Daryl, what is it? Everybody's waitin' for us," she asked him. Now he was really starting to freak her out.

"Just shut up a minute, okay?" he tried to sound joking, but his nerves made his tone sharp.

She was about to protest again, but he placed his hand to her cheek and tilted her head up toward his. She quickly stopped protesting and leaned into him, following his lead as he moved toward her lips.

He kissed her, soft and sweet. It lasted only a moment before he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

"You were right," he whispered softly. "I missed you so bad while you were gone."

She moved her head away and stared into his eyes, her own eyes growing misty. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, and leaned in to kiss him once more. If she was to die right then and there and this was the last thing that ever happened to her, she would die happy.

"I missed you too," she said, her words filled with emotion.

They stood like that for a moment, lost in each other. Then she heard Maggie calling for them.

"Let's go you two! At this rate we ain't never gonna get to that camp!"

They smiled at each other and laughed softly before emerging from behind the tree, hands entwined. They joined the others and then began their final days trek.

XXX

Carol and Tyreese's estimation was right, and it was early afternoon when they finally arrived. Stretching out in front of them was a large concrete gate. Standing up on the wall there were people standing watch. Rick waved to them and they motioned for him to wait.

Beth felt herself beginning to grow anxious and squeezed Daryl's hand. He squeezed back letting her know he was there. She was able to breathe easier then. As long as he was there she would be okay. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

A few moments later, the gate opened and a man stepped out.

"Hello," he said addressing the group, "and welcome to Terminus."

**AN: Okay, so I know that Terminus is bad news, but when I wrote this in Daryl's POV we still hadn't gotten there yet in the show so that's where I left it with him. However, now that I do know that its not a good place I feel kinda bad about leaving the characters there, but what are you gonna do. **  
**Now, in regards to a sequel. I'm not saying no, but I am saying not now. I've just started an AU, Stranger Danger (shamelessly plugging my own work again, it's on my page if anyone's interested), and I'm heading into the final stretch of the semester so that means finals. So in other words, it's just not a good time. When school gets out though there is nothing really stopping me from sitting in front of the computer all day and night writing, so who knows.**  
**If you actually sat there and read all these notes bless you. Haha. **  
**Thank you all so much again, I hope you've enjoyed reading this because I really enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
